In certain social situations, such as cocktail parties, barbecues, picnics, family reunions and the like, a guest may be furnished with food and beverage to be consumed in the course of interacting with other guests. When furnished with food and beverage at or around the same time, a drinking cup containing the beverage is often carried in one hand, and a food carrying receptacle, such as a plate, is often carried in the other hand. Securely holding the plate enables one to consume the food without spilling. Securely holding a plate may become increasingly difficult when the guest is also holding a drinking cup. The guest may need to place one or both of the items on a surface, if one is available, in order to interact with other guests or consume the food. Actions such as shaking hands, exchanging business cards, and the like thus may be difficult if a guest is holding both a plate and a drinking cup, particularly if no convenient resting surface is available upon which to place the plate or drinking cup. Attempting to hold a plate and a drinking cup in just one hand increases the risk of spillage of the food and/or beverage onto the guest, other guests, or on the surrounding area.